


The Final Battle

by TheWayOutIsUp



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayOutIsUp/pseuds/TheWayOutIsUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A final battle type ending to the Carmilla web series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Battle

In every video game Laura had ever played the boss battle was the toughest. In every book she had ever read the showdown at the end was terrifying. This was not far from those works of fiction. It was Silas after all, and she was facing said ‘great evil’ with her vampire roommate while the Summer Society’s buffy-esque warriors fought to keep creatures at bay. She’s pretty sure Perry has finally come to grips with the fact that something strange is going on because last Laura heard, Perry and LaFontaine were headed toward the science building to see if they could weaponize giant mushrooms or find something to help with the fight raging across the green.

Laura’s attention was quickly redirected as words began to be exchanged between her dark haired roommate and the tall imposing woman standing not even ten feet away. The Dean’s eyes narrowed as she took in the increasing mess as the fight progressed.

“You know how much I hate when things escalate.”

Her voice was low and smooth and terrifying, definitely terrifying. Slowly, the Dean’s eyes made their way back toward Carmilla, briefly resting on Laura before giving her full attention to the young woman she had once considered her daughter. The look does not make it past Carmilla and she takes an unconscious, protective step in front of the smaller girl.

The Dean laughs.

“Oh daughter, you’ve known for a while that this is useless. You think I didn’t realize it was you sabotaging my efforts here? I knew. I thought perhaps it to be, how do they put it now? A rebellious phase? After Elle-“ –Carmilla growls slightly- “I attempted to be as lenient as possible but this dear has spun out of control. Now, hand over the short one and help us clean up your mess.”

Laura’s breath hitches for a moment, not out of fear that Carmilla would hand her over. She trusted Carmilla now. But tiny Laura is afraid, afraid of what’s next, afraid of where this discussion is going.

“No.”

Carmilla’s voice is firm and decisive, somehow loud over the din of shouting students and grunting creatures. But Laura sees, she sees the slight tremble of fear and takes Carmilla’s hand in her own. Although Carmilla does not look away from her mother she swipes her thumb across Laura’s in thanks.

The Dean’s eyebrows rise high into her hairline, “No? Do I need to remind you of what happened last time you disobeyed me?”

Carmilla’s grip on Laura’s hand tightens and Laura knows she is remembering her time in the coffin. Taking a deep breath Carmilla responds,

“I am not giving you Laura and I won’t help you, not anymore. There was a time I would do anything for you, and I did, but that time is over. I do not belong to you any longer and never will again.”

Faster than Laura could comprehend, the Dean was in front of Carmilla, hand on her throat. The scene is the spitting image of what had happened in their dorm room all that time ago. When Danny had barged in and Carmilla had nearly lost it. The only difference was this time Laura wasn’t able to help anyone. She was quickly restrained by an abnormally hairy (werewolf?) boy from Zeta Omega Mu, and no matter how hard she struggled; there was no breaking his hold. Super strength has that perk, Laura guesses.

Meanwhile, Carmilla is fighting back as best she can, kicking and snarling at the Dean and anybody who dared come close. That is, until she found her arms restrained by a smirking William.

God how she wanted to rip that smile off his face.

“I will truly miss your company darling daughter but that was your last warning and you didn’t take it.” The Dean’s face contorts into something resembling sadness or regret but only for a brief moment before she turns and looks at Laura as she twists her arms violently, snapping Carmilla’s neck.

Laura’s screams echo around the green, her voice wrought with pain and grief quickly turning into choked sobs,

“Carmilla- Car- Carmilla.”

She is released and she runs to Carmilla’s side. Stupid vampire. Stupid, stupid, stupid, lovely, brave, amazing, vampire. She can’t be dead. Can’t be. 300 years and it’s all over in the blink of an eye? Impossible.

But Laura remembers a conversation they had one night in their room. After theorizing for hours about clues, tricks, plans, and the Dean, the conversation had somehow evolved into the question game.

 

         “Will you ever die? Like, as a vampire do you- I mean-“

          Carmilla rolls her eyes.

         “Yes Creampuff, we die. We all die eventually. Just for me, it has to be an unnatural death.”

         “Someone has to kill you?!”

         “Yes, whether intentionally or not, I or someone else must kill me for real death to come.”

 

Carmilla is gone. The Dean is about five feet away, discussing something with Will and Laura knows that she is next. The Dean turns to look at her and is about to speak when a huge cloud of darkness settles over the battlefield.

Thank goodness for LaFontaine’s timing.

Gathering what little strength she has left, Laura takes the opportunity to escape but not before murmuring a tearful goodbye to the girl she had loved. She runs far into the smoke until what feels like ages later she comes out into clean air. A panel van skids to a stop on the road in front of her and LaFontaine throws open the door, their eyes wild with a mixture of terror and excitement,

“Get In!” they shout.

And for once in her life, Laura doesn’t stop and hesitate; she runs to the car and leaves Silas in the dust, the car tires screeching with effort as it speeds away.

 

* * *

 

TWO MONTHS LATER:

It had been two months since the final battle at the green. Perry and LaF were out apartment hunting for a place for Laura and themselves to share and Laura was sitting in a diner looking out the large glass windows. Her hot cocoa is getting cold but she doesn’t even care anymore. Chocolate just hasn’t tasted the same since-

-well since Carmilla.

They don’t talk about it. She spoke with the other girls once about that night, told them what happened, but they haven’t spoken about it since. Laura spends her days quietly documenting her life in leather bound journals and listening to music. She works as a waitress to help with money but the girls haven’t stayed anywhere for long, avoiding Internet and phones at all costs lest the Dean find them.

But Laura has many more woes than life without Netflix.

She is not sure the trio will ever be safe to return to Silas or ever even be safe to return home. They all hope to somehow discern if Danny is alive but are doubtful and have no way of knowing for sure.

Something blinked in Laura’s field of view and she realized it was a star. She peered closer out of the window and looked towards the sky, identifying the small number of constellations she had learned before dropping cash on the table and exiting the small restaurant. Jumping onto the hood of the van she leaned back and looked up. It brought her back to nights spent with Carmilla under the stars, gazing up at the sky until the early hours of the morning. Finally, she could understand why Carmilla had always liked the stars so much. Although everything around her would change, people would come and go; the stars would always be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Written between the hours of 1-4AM because inspiration usually strikes when I'm half asleep. Hope you all enjoyed and I love feedback so feel free to comment below!


End file.
